Centrifugal pendulums having a pendulum flange and a pendulum mass are known. The pendulum mass is coupled with the pendulum flange by means of a sliding block guide. The sliding block guide establishes an oscillation path for the pendulum mass, along which the pendulum mass oscillates when torsional vibrations are introduced into the centrifugal pendulum. The return force to relocate the deflected pendulum mass back to a rest position again is dependent on a speed of rotation of the centrifugal pendulum and the mass of the pendulum mass. Usually, when designing centrifugal pendulums, the mass of the pendulum masses is increased to increase the return force at a predefined rotation speed. This results in an increase in the total mass of the centrifugal pendulum. Furthermore, additional construction space is needed to accommodate the enlarged pendulum mass.